<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Long Road by PixieBelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429569">The Long Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle'>PixieBelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American (US) Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Engaged, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Interview, Love, Romance, proposal, romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is being interviewed, think cover story for Vanity Fair and for the first time he opens up about your relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Pine/Original Female Character(s), Chris Pine/Reader, Chris Pine/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Long Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Interviewer: Now I know you haven't talked much about your private life in the past but you did recently reveal that you got engaged?</p>
<p>Chris: Yes. We just returned from an extended trip travelling around the Pacific Islands where we got engaged.</p>
<p>Many congratulations. So when did you know y/n was the one?</p>
<p>Actually, a very long time ago. Y/n and I were engaged before when we were very young.</p>
<p>You've been engaged before? Wow, not many people would know that. So, you've known each other a long time then, when did you meet?</p>
<p>Yeah well, it's very personal, obviously not something I would normally talk much about.<br/>When we first met, I was at university and I took part in a student exchange program with a UK university. We met there, y/n was a couple of years younger and had just started university and we met a few times through friends, saw each other around campus and both became part of the on campus theatre group so yeah eventually we became a couple.<br/>We dated for that year, then I went back to the States, we kept a long-distance relationship going, then the year following that y/n was also able to take part in the same university exchange program and came to my side of the world. Just like that we were together three years.</p>
<p>Then you got engaged?</p>
<p>We tried to make it work long distance again for a year or so after that, we visited each other as often as possible while both trying to build our careers. Then it got to a point where we were wondering how this was going to play out and so I proposed in the hope that y/n would then move to the States permanently.</p>
<p>But that didn't work out?</p>
<p>We tried, we really tried. It was exciting to be engaged but to then ask someone when they are that young to move to the other side of the world, leave their friends, family but also everything they had worked toward in their career behind ended up being too much. I don't need to say much more then that but it was heartbreaking. It was very painful but we just couldn't find a way to make it work so it had to end.</p>
<p>So then years later you were somehow reunited?</p>
<p>Yes and totally by surprise. So I went to the UK to film a musical – Into The Woods and they had said to us 'Ok we're getting all these great West End performers in to do vocals, supporting characters, extras etc.' They wanted it to be an authentic musical. <br/>As I said we met through a theatre group at Uni, y/n had always performed, amazing dancer! I mean she knew she wanted to be on the stage and preform probably before I even really knew what I wanted to do with my life. She had spent years working towards a career in the performing arts but for her it was the stage not the screen that really spoke to her. That's part of why asking her to leave it all to start again in LA was all too much. Her experience, knowledge, contacts all that, you know, before I came along that had always been her dream to get up on that stage and preform for an audience, to ultimately be on the West End stage.<br/> So one of the very first days for ITW I turn up and bam there she was!</p>
<p>You had no idea, you hadn't stayed in contact?</p>
<p>No, I mean we always said we would and we emailed for a while but you know it wasn't easy. It didn't make us feel better staying in contact. So when I saw her my jaw just fell to the ground, my heart jumped out of my chest. What else can I say.</p>
<p>Was it love at first sight second time round?</p>
<p>It was probably more awkward then anything to begin with, are you strangers, friends, people who know what the other looks like naked? Thankfully the film had a fairly long rehearsal period, shot plus vocal coaching and recording so we had time to get to know each other again.</p>
<p>So how did things change?</p>
<p>Really we just started talking and spending more time together each day, I know I was certainly started looking for her when I went to set each day, hoping to see her and just be around her. I remember I hated singing when others were around so I would go and record my vocals in the evenings but y/n I actually wanted her to be there, so I'd ask her to come along and listen, give me feedback. That time together was something really special. </p>
<p>Was there one moment where it changed?</p>
<p>But yes the moment, one night a group of us went out for dinner, it was a Friday night before a long weekend. Great night, the next day I called y/n to see if she wanted to hang out, thinking we had three free day ahead of us. Y/n had gotten food poisoning from the night before, turns out about four others had to. I insisted that I come over, as much as she protested I wanted to be there, to look after her. I spent the following three days at her place, just taking care of her. <br/>By the end of those three days we were together again and I knew this time I was going to do everything in my power to keep her by my side.</p>
<p>And now y/n has moved to the US?</p>
<p>Yes, I mean it been a few years now since that film so we took things very slow, that's partly why I've never spoke about y/n. I wanted to make sure this time we got everything right, that she was able to build a career for herself here, with as much or as little help from me as she wanted. We spent about 18 months living together in New York so y/n could audition, build contacts, work there, she got a couple of roles on and off Broadway, joining a great company over there. Which I am just so proud of her for. Then we eventually set up home together in LA. Y/n prefers the stage to the screen, being able to sing and dance for an audience which blows my mind, I'm much more comfortable with a camera in front of me, but we're very blessed she's able to split her time between here and New York or anywhere else she would like to perform, I'll be there. </p>
<p>Can I ask which proposal was better?</p>
<p>(Chris laughs) The second one by far. I mean I tried the first time, I really tried. I took y/n out for dinner, then we went for a walk I remember there being this stunning piece of street art y/n always loved so we walked there and I got down on one knee and you know I had the best ring I could afford at the time. But yeah second time round was the one she deserved. That’s our forever moment, I’m not spilling the details on that one.</p>
<p>Quite a love story then? <br/>It's been a long road and I just want to call her my wife now. I look forward to telling this story next to our children.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope to write parts of this ‘interview’ into stories at some point, esp the three days he took care of reader.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>